Remedial Love
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: After a night of seemingly wild partying, Hayato falls ill. Seeing that Bianchi herself is cooking him something in an attempt to nurse him, is his end near? Bia59 BiaHaya Incest. Set before TYL arc. Possible mislabeling. Along with ?/?/?


**(AN): This was a request from a friend and I decided to oblige. This would be my first KHR fic ever so yeah...**

**If you are anti-Wincest, get the hell out now (Too lazy to deal with flames). This fic takes place before the TYL arc and it is of a BianchixHayato nature, along with other things. I may or may not add some smut, who the hell knows. I'm always for some constructive crtitcism, so fire away. **

**KHR belongs to it's original owner, so I have no money coming from this.**

* * *

**Remedial Love**

It was a bright and clear morning as Bianchi strolled along the sidewalk carrying several grocery bags in one arm and a violet box in the other. Stopping at a corner, she looked around to see a multitude of lovestruck Squirrels on a single tree. Bringing the box close to her nose, she took a light sniff and hastily put it in one of her bags. Seeing that the walk signal was lit, she continued on her way to a familiar place with a sly grin on her face.

* * *

**Sawada Residence 11:59 AM**

Nana looked around the living room and the kitchen; seeing it as a total mess, she dismissed it with a chuckle and a sigh. Putting a hand to her cheek and slightly tilting her head, she said to herself:

"Looks like I'll have to make Tsuna clean up this mess. I wonder what kind of things went on here while I was gone? I'll have to ask Reborn-san."

Making her way towards Tsuna's room, she heard a light groan in the direction of the hallway. Turning her head in that direction, Nana saw a pale and sickly looking Gokudera. Walking over to him, she kneeled down and put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You're burning up! But I don't have any medicine to give you, I'll try ask-!" Just as Nana was about to get up, Gokudera grabbed her arm as best he could.

"You don't need to do that, Bianchi already went to get some medicine. But I'm worried about the 10th, can you please check on him?"

Answering with a nod, Nana got up and made her way towards Tsuna's room and lightly knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, she knocked a second time only to have the same result. On a mere whim, she twisted the doorknob to find that it was not locked. Slowly opening the door and hearing the clink of many bottles, a loud groan sounded off from inside. Stepping inside the room while making sure not to trip on any of the empty bottles, Nana gasped, then smiled at a sight she once thought she would never see.

Tsuna rubbed his eyes as he slowly woke from his slumber. Feeling the weight and warmth of another, he slightly raised his head to meet with Haru's gaze. Her lips forming a warm smile, she moved one leg close to Tsuna's side, lifted herself up on her hands and knees before meeting Tsuna's eyes once more. His breathing quickening at the sight of Haru's nude form, he cupped her cheek before hearing the sound of clinking bottles. Their eyes slowly widened to a horrified expression as they slowly watched Nana come through the door. They watched as she stood there seemingly frozen before smiling and giggling in front of the two.

"So your relationship with Haru-chan has already gotten this far, I never would have..." She spoke in between sniffles as tears streamed from her eyes.

Haru quickly reached for the sheet on the other side of the bed, only to fall on top of a nude and seemingly asleep Kyoko. The eyes of the other girl shot open to see Haru's face collide with her chest. Quickly pushing Haru away, she hurriedly got to her feet to find Tsuna now sitting on the edge of the bed. Quickly taking cover behind Tsuna, she leered at Nana.

"Two girls, Tsuna? Reborn-san must be teaching you a lot more than I'm aware of." Tsuna's face collided with his palm in response.

"_You have no idea..."_

Nana turned around and headed for the door while parting with the words sounding a lot like "Take responsbility if you get the two of them pregnant."

* * *

**One hour later**

Bianchi sat in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of red pants and a bra, staring intently at the oven. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she quickly put on a pair of goggles and walked to where Hayato now sat. Gently lifting him, Bianchi carried Hayato over to the kitchen table and set him down on one of the chairs. Hearing the oven timer sound off, Bianchi rushed towards the oven, pulled out what seemed to be a harmless pie, and set it on the counter with two other pies that shared a similar appearance. Taking the pie that was furthest to the left, she walked over to the kitchen table picking up a knife along the way. Setting the pie on the table near Hayato, she cut the the pie into eight slices and began to eat four of the slices. Seeing her half-brother's eyes open, she quickly put on her pair of goggles and pushed the now half-eaten pie in front of him.

"Nee-san, I'm not eating this. Knowing you, there's definitely something in it; how can I guard the 10th if I'm dead." He spoke in a sickly tone.

Bianchi moved her chair close to his; before taking her fork, taking a piece from one of the remaining slices and putting it close to his mouth. Smiling at the sight of him resisting, Bianchi resorted to the classic method of pinching his nose closed and stuffing the piece of pie in his mouth. Just as Hayato was about to spit out the piece, he tasted a flavor that was foreign to anything his half-sister made. On a mere suspicion, he swallowed the piece and took what remained before devouring it in what seemed to be nothing but a blur to Bianchi. Seeing the color return to his skin, Hayato could do nothing but flash a smile in her direction. Before Hayato could even ask, he found another pie in Bianchi's hands before taking it from her. Taking his time finishing the pie, he heard a voice in his head.

"_Hayato..." _A feminine voice spoke.

"_Maman!?_" He thought before feeling Bianchi's lips meet his, leaving him in shock.

As their lips parted, Bianchi removed her goggles and threw them aside. Hayato hastily got up from his chair and backed away from her until he was against the wall.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Just as he was about to run, Bianchi pinned his arms to the wall with one hand and placed the other on his head. Pressing her lips against his once again, she ran her hand through his hair as Hayato made his all but futile attempts to free his arms from his sister's grasp.

"_What in the fuck has gotten into Onee-san!? Does she even realize what she's doing!?"_

_'Play a song for me, Hayato-kun!' _Echoed the voice of a young Bianchi

"_Why did I just remember that? Why in the fuck is it getting so hot in here..."_ Hayato thought as he felt himself slowly give in...

* * *

**Several hours later**

Hayato sat on the edge of Tsuna's bed smoking a cigarette, using the bedsheets to cover himself glaring at nothing in particular.

"_I don't fucking believe it; one minute I'm eating a pie a lot like the ones Maman used to make whenever I was sick, the next I end up sleeping with my sister! What in the hell is going on!? Wait...the pie!" _Thought the silver-haired teen just he heard his sister move herself closer to him

"Where did you learn how to make that pie?" Hayato inquired

"I searched your room a month after you ran away from the mansion because I thought I could find the reason in there. I found a wooden box in your closet with a small book inside with "Remedy Cooking" written on the cover." Bianchi explained as her brother turned around, putting his hands on her shoulders with an expectant look on his face.

"Do you still have it!? I don't mean to be an ass about it, but it's probably all I have left of her."

"I let Nana-san have it for safekeeping, you can ask her for it later...on one condition."

"Fine, what the hell is it this time?" He complained while scratching his head

"Play a song for me, Hayato-kun."

* * *

END


End file.
